


Under Death's Gentle Touch

by ver_ironica



Series: Playing with Fire [1]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Megaera/Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Sex, Smut, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ver_ironica/pseuds/ver_ironica
Summary: Thanatos discovers Zagreus becomes completely flustered by casual compliments and touches. Soon he realizes he's playing with fire, igniting them both in a dangerous game of longing and doubts.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Series: Playing with Fire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121291
Comments: 42
Kudos: 446





	Under Death's Gentle Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks so much for stopping by, this made me feel a rollercoaster of emotions writing it. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Update: So an amazing artist, @sinuswave, created some lovely Thanzag fanart, not at all related to my fic here but it fits so perfectly to the image of the lyre scene here, you all should definitely look at it here: https://sinuswave.tumblr.com/post/639961820350791680/a-few-days-ago-i-saw-a-beautiful-painting-by  
> The famous painting they reference is the same I was thinking of! It's so great.

"You did well out there, Zag." 

Heat floods Zagreus' cheeks at the compliment. Though Than has begrudgingly conceded defeat after their contests before, this time it feels... different. Like the words are just for him alone. 

Embarrassingly, his knees weaken. If Thanatos didn't have a hand on him, he isn't sure what he would've done. 

Thanatos' cool fingers linger on his bare shoulder, and Zagreus can't help closing his eyes, nearly leaning into the touch.

Than's hand begins to pull away, as most casual touches do, and Zagreus has to bite his lip to keep from whining, feeling the sting of the loss of the touch. 

"Zag? Are you listening to me?" 

Zagreus blinks. "Oh. Yes. Thank you, Than." 

Than raises an eyebrow at him, unconvinced. His golden eyes narrow in an odd show of concern. "Keep going. Don't die." 

Zagreus weakly waves a hand goodbye as Than shifts away in a flash of green. Then, alone, he collapses back against the cool stone of the walls of Elysium, sinking down to the mossy floor with a huff. 

"He has to know what that does to me, right?" he mutters aloud, trying to collect his thoughts.

He runs a helpless hand through his hair. He takes a few breaths to clear his mind before slowly standing back up.

Than told him to keep going, after all.

***

Zagreus feels a fair amount of satisfaction as he strides up from the Styx, a smug smile on his face. He wishes he could defy his nature even just a few more minutes longer to stay in the garden, but getting to return to the members of his house isn't so bad. 

He hurries about the house, dashing between the inhabitants with friendly laughs and carefree small talk. 

He seeks out Meg in the lounge. 

"My best time yet," he boasts proudly. 

"I'd be a lot angrier with you for gloating if you weren't smiling like a fool," Meg says. 

He's unsure if that's a compliment or an insult, though from her they were both meant with love in equal measure. He gives her a mischievous peck on the cheek, to which she responds with a indignant grin and a flick of her whip at him.

Laughing, he sprints out of the lounge, in high spirits as he makes his way to the west hall. But then he finds his steps slowing. 

With everyone else in the house, he's got more of a comfortable rhythm. Like Meg, who he can confidently trade barbs with. And Dusa, ever positive and pleasant to talk to. 

But with Than, well... Zagreus often feels out of place, like he's constantly misstepping. Sometimes in a good way, but often he worries about coming off too strong. 

He's been told he can be a bit much, sometimes.

He notices Achilles' vacancy from his usual post, and smiles at the thought of him and Patroclus enjoying each other's company in Elysium. 

With pleasant thoughts in mind, he approaches Than, peering over the balcony down at the Styx. Surrounding him are the various decorations Zagreus recently commissioned from the contractor, with a rug, table, and even a lounge chair that Thanatos would likely never be seen on. 

But still, Zagreus enjoys how Than looks surrounded by all the lush purple decor. 

"Hi, Than." 

"Hey, Zag," Death greets in his cool, smooth voice. 

"And how is the Styx today?" 

"Hm... red, I suppose," Than says thoughtfully. 

"Ah, I see." 

Than gives him the barest hint of a grin, and then gestures to all the furnishings in the balcony. "So, is it my understanding that you're responsible for all of... this?"

He feels his cheeks heat up a little, as though Than was reading his earlier thoughts. He can't already be blushing, though, they've hardly spoken for just a moment. He clears his throat. "Yes, I might've done a little ransacking and had some gems to spare for this corner of the house." 

Than turns around in the air then, and under the full weight of his golden gaze, Zag is trapped. When he stops hovering, alighting softly on the rug, Zag blinks as he remembers how tall Than is, even without flying.

His heart speeds up in his chest. 

"Well, I suppose thanks are in order," Thanatos says, leaning in to him. 

He swallows. "No, Than, you don't need to thank me. Honestly."

Than puts both his hands on Zag's shoulders, and he is pinned there, frozen under the blissful cool touches. 

"You did a really nice job, Zag, picking this out for me," Than says, giving him a pleased smile. "I think the purple is lovely, and reminds me of you." 

The weight of it all is too much for him. The contact, the way Than's voice dipped low at the end of his praise... Zag is going to go up in flame, even more than usual. 

Despite his best efforts, he can feel himself blushing, and limbs going loose. Being told he's done a lovely job of anything is something he's so unused to hearing. He tries to swallow again, and licks his lips.

Than's eyes rove over his face, brows furrowing with curiosity. "Is something wrong, Zagreus?" 

He isn't going to be able to do this. "No, I--everything's fine, I just remembered, I've got--I'll see you later?"

Than's hands drop from his shoulders then, and Zagreus has to use every ounce of self control to keep himself from fleeing at a sprint. Which, admittedly, self control isn't his strong suit, and so he dashes away to his chambers in a few quick strides. 

Once inside, he presses himself against the walls and finds himself in much the same overwhelmed panic he had been in in Elysium earlier. 

"Blood and darkness," Zag curses. "How does he do that?" 

Zagreus was fairly certain Thanatos was the god of peaceful death. But the way his heart races and insides turn molten when Than touches him and compliments him will be the death of him, in a way Death Incarnate surely didn't intend. 

He falls back onto his bed, trying to slow his breathing and keep a level head. But imagined phrases pouring from Than's lips swirl around in his mind, and he slips his leggings down as his resolve crumbles. 

_You're doing so good, Zag..._

He palms himself then, giving in completely to the blissful reward of Than praising him. Even left to his own devices, the imagery of Than's proud expression in his mind leaves him shaking, breath coming in gasping pants as he gets himself off. 

_That's it, just like that, you're so lovely..._

" _Gods_ ," he hisses, another wave of pleasure rolling through him. His toes curl, and his back arches up from the bed. 

He throws an arm over his face, overcome with the idea of sweet words tumbling from Than's lips, telling Zag how good he is when he takes his cock--

" _Than!_ " he cries out, spilling into his hand as he finishes, nearly dizzy from pleasure. 

He pants for a moment, assessing the situation. 

He's a wreck, how can anyone so easily climax to the thought of praise alone? 

Shame fills him as he cleans, and he vows to try to ignore his desires from then on. If he tried to say something about it to Than, he's sure he would come off too strong. He couldn't risk their relationship on his weird fantasies. 

From then on, he would do his best to keep his head clear and behave. 

*** 

Thanatos can't wait to tease Zagreus again. 

He has to be sure, really sure, of what was actually happening. It seems lately that every touch and word of approval from his lips has the prince blushing and going quiet. 

And it was too much of an arousing sight to stop now.

The anticipation has him shifting his weight while floating, which he has to keep reminding himself to stop doing because it probably looks ridiculous. 

It's so strange. Normally _he_ is the one that disappears from conversation when he feels overwhelmed. 

He can't help but wonder... was he making Zagreus feel that way? Overwhelmed? Is that why he rushed off so quickly to his chambers?

It was almost intoxicating, to imagine that he has that effect on Zag. 

He eagerly hurries through his work, shuffling mortal souls to the underworld, trying to keep his mind occupied in the meantime until his next meeting with Zag. 

Thanatos has always been shy with his touches and compliments. Generally, he feels more embarrassed than the recipient, flushing golden and tongue-tied. It has just always been easier to remain aloof. 

But with Zag, he feels like he can relax more. He feels like he can grip those defined shoulders, feel the heat of him under his palm, and give him compliments. Not only that he can, but he absolutely _should_.

It was a new freedom, and he is a little worried it may have more of an affect than he realizes. 

But he's too curious to stop now. 

There's finally a pause in responsibility long enough for him to go find Zagreus.

With a ring of the bell tone that accompanies him, he shifts to Zag's location. He can feel the tug in Zag's direction, letting that feeling carry him, and he arrives to the sound of a lyre being played. 

Zagreus stops mid-strum to break out in a surprised smile. "Than!" he greets. "What are you doing here?" 

For a moment, Than feels a flash of his old worries flicker through him. He is in Zag's chambers, of all places. What if he isn't wanted here now? 

But Zag's excited smile shakes his worries away. He can trust in Zag's genuine expression of his feelings. 

"Just had a moment to drop by," Than says. "Do you mind if I observe?" 

Zag's face flushes red. "I--no, not at all, go ahead." 

Than settles down on the plush blue of the chaise in Zag's room, and listens as Zag resumes. He casually slips off his gauntlet and armored regalia, relaxing comfortably as he watches Zagreus play. 

He's nervous at first, plucking tentatively at the strings. His athletic hands are toned for the various weapons he wields, and still stumble a bit on a musical instrument. 

But Than watches as Zag manages to strum out a lovely chord, and then another, and then a series of softly trailing notes. It's... actually very pleasant. 

Zagreus turns around to face him, smiling sheepishly. "That's really as far as I've gotten," he says, running a hand through his hair. 

"You're doing really well, it sounds lovely," Than says honestly. "Keep playing." 

And he watches, drinking in Zag's face as his expression drops hotly and his shoulders curl inward slightly under the praise. Than can't help the satisfied grin that stretches across his face as Zag returns to the lyre with hands that shake this time. 

The sight is even prettier than the music. 

He strikes again after a few more sweet notes. "Listening is almost as enjoyable as watching you play. You put on such a good show for me."

"Than--" Zag gasps, and his hands slip off the strings with a discordant flurry. 

"Hm?" he asks innocently. 

"Than, when you say those things, it just makes me... I--"

He scrambles, at a loss for words, face reddening under Than's stare. 

"It makes you what?" Than prompts, rising from the chaise and making his way over to Zag. He keeps his tone light, casual, as if he's just discussing trivial matters rather than actively seeking out that unique red blush, the shyness that comes with a flustered Zagreus.

"I just--I don't mean to be so ridiculous, but I don't--I'm not used to it. To, er, compliments. From you," Zag finally stumbles out, tongue tripping over the words. 

"I am sorry if I've been... less than forthcoming with praise in the past," Than admits, though likely for more selfish reasons than Zag could guess. He was sorry he hadn't encouraged these reactions from Zag before. "But you deserve compliments, Zag." 

Than leans down over where Zag is curled around his lyre on the floor. He trails his fingers along Zag's spine, delighting in the shiver that wracks his frame. 

"I don't think I do," Zagreus mumbles, voice going thin. 

"You think I would give you compliments as what, a joke? Just to torment you?" Than asks, pulling his hand away sharply. 

"No," Zag bursts out, and Than isn't sure if he's answering him or protesting the loss of contact. Zagreus clears his throat. "That's not what I meant," he tries again, softer. 

"Then is this alright?" Than murmurs, running his hands up and down Zagreus' sides to demonstrate his point. He lowers down so he's on his knees behind Zag, nearly pressed flush against him. 

Zag looks like he can hardly focus, his eyes drifting shut. His breath huffs faster, his fingers stalled on the strings, no longer even pretending to play. 

"I worry that I'm too overwhelmed by you," Zagreus admits, voice so quiet Than nearly misses it. "Dammit, I was trying so hard..." 

Than hums thoughtfully. "You don't need to worry," he soothes, his fingers massaging into the tension of Zagreus' back muscles. "I think you're doing really well. You've been so sweet to me, playing music and dressing up the west balcony. So good for me." 

Zagreus shudders, and, like a dam bursting, he relaxes back, giving in and leaning fully against Than's chest. 

He completely _melts_ into Than's touches, and it occurs to Than that he might be playing with fire.

His own breath is coming faster as well, and he realizes he's getting nearly as worked up as Zag is by the teasing. The feeling of Zag relaxed in his arms sends a rush of heat low in his gut, and he takes a steadying breath, breathing out slowly through his nose, thankful they were facing the same direction so he could put his expression back in place. 

"You like this that much?" Than asks softly. 

"When you touch me, I realize that I've been absolutely _aching_ for it without knowing," Zag says finally. "The relief and comfort is... it's more potent than anything I've experienced before." 

"Is that so?" Than asks, astonished. 

"I'm not trying to push you, or come off so strong. I just can't help it. Please, don't feel obligated. But it just feels so--gods, it's wonderful." 

To prove his point, Zag collapses even further, his head leaning back over Than's shoulder. 

"That, and you keep--you keep praising me, and I can't..." 

"You deserve both, Zag," Than says, his voice going low with honesty. 

A part of his heart is breaking that Zagreus truly doesn't think he deserves to be adored this way, and properly taken care of. 

The game is over now, Than decides. He's not teasing anymore. He's going to take care of Zagreus. 

He brings his lips to the prince's neck, and Zagreus nearly sobs, clenching his fists and toes curling. 

"Ah--gods, I'm so embarrassed..." Zag huffs, voice caught between a laugh and a groan. 

"But you're doing so well, you don't need to be embarrassed," Than assures him, breath ghosting against Zag's neck as he pulls him tighter to his chest. 

"That's not helping," Zagreus says, voice shaky. 

"Isn't it?" Than asks, and he runs his teeth along Zag's ear. 

"Blood and darkness," he hisses, charming voice going breathless. 

Hot arousal flows alongside the ichor in Than's veins. He adjusts his position and then pulls Zagreus up into his arms, lifting him with ease and moving them both to the bed. 

Zag splays out underneath him with a shocked noise, staring up at Than. Than's gaze roves over Zag's body, drinking in his flush reddening his face and chest, his hardness tenting his leggings. 

Than has to get his mouth on him again. He kisses and licks Zagreus' neck, laving his tongue against his blushing skin. Their mouths meet, and Zag shudders underneath him, voice unable to form words, just an outpouring of high noises and curses that Than swallows happily. 

His tongue presses into Zag's mouth, and Zag eagerly places his hands on Than's neck to keep him there. Than grinds his hips down and they both groan.

"You're so good for me, Zagreus," Than praises. "Can I take care of you? Can I show you?" 

"I don't--" he pants out, hips grinding upward, "I don't deserve it, Than. It's too much." 

Something shatters inside Than and he stops his movements. He smooths Zagreus' hair, guiding him to look him in the eyes, mismatched meeting gold. 

"Zagreus," Than says. "I'm not teasing. You're so good. I mean it." 

Zag stills, and nods, biting his lip. 

"You want me to keep going?" Than asks. 

"Yes," Zag breathes. 

"So good," Than murmurs again, resuming his kisses down Zag's body. He gently removes Zagreus' pauldron and chiton, licking and nipping as he goes. He slips off his leggings and small clothes, and stares at Zag's naked, flushed body. 

He wraps his hand around Zag's hard cock, and Zag sighs with relief and rolls his hips into the touch. 

Than's thankful, then, that he thought to cut his hair some time ago. It makes this so much easier. 

He leans over and engulfs Zag's cock in his mouth, tongue moving up and down the length before he begins to suck. 

" _Blood and--_ Than!" Zagreus cries out. 

His hips thrust his cock up into Than's mouth, and Than is grateful that he can't choke. Even so, he puts a steadying hand on the prince's hips to keep him still. 

He focuses all his attention on Zag's cock. He's not very practiced in this sort of thing, finding he tends to be too nervous to perform an act like this with confidence. But right now... all of his teasing has wiped away his doubts.

His mouth waters as he works, and he can't help groaning around Zag's cock at the heat of him. He feels the fire radiating from Zag's feet grazing his back, and the temperature shock makes him shiver. He pushes even deeper, relaxing his throat and burying his nose in dark curls. 

He realizes his own cock is hard and aching, begging to be touched. But he has to finish helping Zag first, needs to make him feel adored. 

"Hah--gods, Than..." 

Strong fingers run through his silky hair, not pulling or twisting, but gently conveying Zag's thanks. 

Than works his mouth faster, praising Zagreus with his lips if not his voice. His hands are gripping Zag's hips like he'll float away if he lets go. And maybe he would. 

Zagreus makes a choked noise above him, the hands in his hair tightening their grip. "Than, ah, I--" 

Than takes the warning in stride, keeping his mouth in place as the prince finishes, the heat of it filling him as he swallows. 

He pulls away with a light kiss on the head. He swipes a hand across his face, licking his lips, and gives Zag a satisfied smile. 

"So do you believe me now, or do you still need convincing?" he asks smugly, his voice a little ragged. 

"I believe you," Zag huffs, catching his breath.

Than kisses along his body once more, unable to resist the feast before him. 

He works his way up until he's looking down at Zag's blissful expression. "Do you want to stop now?" 

"No!" he blurts. "No, please, I want..." 

Than smirks at him, already reaching for the bottle of oil in the nearby drawer. But still, he has to tease him a little more. "What do you want, Zagreus?"

"Please, Than--can I have you inside me?" 

_Blood and darkness._ "How can I say no to such a polite request?" Than murmurs. "You're so sweet..." 

Zagreus lets out a high moan, and his soft cock gives a twitch of interest, and the reminder of Zag's insatiable nature fans the flames of arousal in Than's gut. Than pours oil onto his fingers, and slips a hand down to Zag's entrance, exploring and gentle. 

A cry spills from Zag's lips as Than enters. He's so beautiful like this, falling apart at the barest touch. 

"That's it, my prince, so lovely," Than says, and nearly startles himself as the earnest words pour from him. 

But Zagreus doesn't seem to mind, face coloring further, and he puts an arm across his eyes, the other hand clutching at the sheets beneath them. 

He's a slave to Zag's noises, and continues, moving his fingers in the ways he hopes mimics what he knows to feel amazing in him. 

It seems to work when Zag jolts and exclaims, " _Ah_ , there, please--" 

Thanatos tries to think if he's ever heard Zag this breathless, this worked up. He draws out more of those sweet cries, continuing until Zagreus is open and relaxed for him. 

"Zagreus, can I please...?" 

"Gods, yes--ah--" 

He wastes no time. He makes sure Zagreus is comfortable, slipping a pillow underneath him. He lines himself up and pushes inside, moving gently despite the rush of pleasure, letting Zag adjust around him.

He groans low in his throat as Zag gasps out, babbling a mixture of curses and Thanatos' name. 

"Gods, you're so good for me... so lovely like this," Than praises, stroking Zag's hair back from his forehead. 

The noise that pours from Zagreus then nearly makes Thanatos finish right then.

" _Ah...!_ " 

Thanatos slowly begins to move, watching Zag's reactions as he does. The hot flush of Zagreus' face and chest drives his hips to grind deep into the prince. He bottoms out and a moan slips from him. 

"You're so good at taking my cock, Zagreus," Than continues, unable to stop praising him even if he wanted to. The praise is his lifeline, his anchor, keeping him present as the pleasure threatens to overwhelm them both. 

" _Gods, Than, I can't--_ "

"You can." 

Than's hips roll, rocking him into Zag, and already feels himself on the precipice of release. He speeds up his movements, reveling in the way Zagreus' noises and breathing speeds up alongside him. 

"Zagreus, love, I'm close, can I...?" Than pants out. 

"Ah--please..." 

With a few more sharp thrusts, Thanatos comes apart, his calm mask slipping off as he lets out a long moan, riding out the waves of pleasure. He finishes deep in Zagreus, and leans in to kiss him hotly on the mouth, a mess of tongues and gasps. He feels a wet heat against his stomach and a tightening around his sensitive cock, Zagreus' spend spilling out between them.

Thanatos slows his movements as the pleasure subsides, turning his kisses gentle and soothing rather than desperate. Zagreus meets him, his breathing calming. 

"Than, I..." 

He trails off, and Than gives him another deep kiss before pulling and looking him in the eyes. 

"Are you alright?" 

There are tears in the corners of Zagreus' eyes, and when he blinks they spill over. "I'm fine, I'm fine, I just..." Zag starts, before a hiccup of a sob catches in his throat. 

Than pulls his soft cock out as quickly and gently as he can, moving off of Zagreus. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you--?"

"No--gods, no, Than, that was the most gentle sex I've ever had," Zagreus says with a wet laugh. "No, I just feel..." He pauses, blinking away more tears, "I feel so completely adored by you. And to be frank I feel like I'm dreaming."

Than runs his fingers through Zagreus' stark hair once more, straightening his ruffled laurel. "You're not dreaming. I'm here, aren't I? I meant everything I said." 

Zag chokes out another sob, and then he covers his face with his arm once more, tears running down his cheeks back onto the sheets. 

"My prince," Than murmurs, heart tearing. He shouldn't have been so earnest, so overwhelming for him... 

He hurries to help make things right, finding a cloth from the piles of clothing in Zag's chambers. He goes to work softly cleaning Zagreus, straightening up the sheets and blankets under them and tucking him in. Zag slowly collects himself, taking shuddering breaths. 

"I'm sorry that I've distressed you," he apologizes again, settling into bed and rubbing gentle touches on Zag's shoulder. 

"Blood and--Than you have done nothing wrong," Zagreus says. "It's me who can't even handle a few sweet words--gods, I'm a mess." 

Than didn't want to say anything more, afraid of making Zag cry again. He simply shushes him, and curls in close, opening his arms up to let Zag press against him if he chooses. And he does, leaning his hot body flush against Than's cool one. 

There's a tug of a mortal soul on the surface, but they'll have to wait, as Thanatos is not leaving anytime soon. 

He stays, running his hands along Zagreus' back until the prince's breathing levels out, drifting into the slow rhythm of sleep. 

When Zagreus wakes up, they'll have more words. Thanatos will work harder to help Zag feel like he deserves his affections, and that Than is happy to give them. 

For now, he holds Zagreus tight, giving him comforting touches and soothing his worries. 

**Author's Note:**

> They definitely talk things out and walk away from this with a much stronger relationship and understanding of themselves, especially Zag! 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! You can scream at me on Tumblr @ver-writes and Twitter @ver_writes.


End file.
